Shazet Showbiz! Wiki
I am Shazet, born 1991, from Malaysia. I speak and read both language English and Malay. I can read Arabic. Currently learning Mandarin and Russian language. PROFILES * Shazet Sounds - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Shazet_Sounds * Xzet Sicknal - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Xzet_Sicknal * Cxa3et Visuals - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Cxa3et_Visuals INTRODUCTION In this post, I will explain my main projects and my side-projects in details. Since I made so many social media accounts in the past, I compile everything in one place, easier access that way. I split my projects into three aliases or names, which means, I categorized my portfolio or my work into niche or specific topic. I love making content and show it off to world. From the content I love to do, I love to monetize or make money from it so that I can eat, pay bills and pay transportations. In other words, it is my dream to make this as my living or my vessel of living. I am very glad I found Steemit. Before I move further, I wanted to sidetrack a little bit. As a musician and artist in Malaysia, it is very hard to do this as your full time career, what I do it is not easy to get appreciation from people nor the support in Malaysia. I’ve been in the industry over ten years now since 2007. To get support from the listeners and from the industry, you need to be somebody well-known first or you had the money to pay the marketing campaign and you are good to go. Easiest way to do is know somebody well-known and work with that person but it don’t always happen when it comes to people looking down on you. An independent artist like me, I have to struggle myself into many ways, such as asking for funding or work 9 to 6 jobs. I did that, to be honest I am not very good in marketing, so when asking for funding in the past it is not very successful, I hope in the future I will compose much more engaging proposal. In the meantime, I keep doing what I am doing and build my portfolio that can be added to my resume. Hiring a marketer is what I had in mind but to hire a good one I need to spend a lot of money, my 9 to 6 salary cannot do much to promote a product, so I waited till finished producing lots of products so I can market it in one go, from there it can branch out, in my opinion it is much more worth to do so. I am no marketing person, so I need an adviser or someone who is good in marketing for this to work well. I even use the old school method print name cards and flyers then distribute it to everywhere and to everyone. At the same time as well I use the new school method using Instagram, Twitter, YouTube and Facebook, but this doesn’t get me far, hiring a social influencer is the exact same thing with the old school way. In the end, I blame myself, it is probably me, I need to make myself lovable, I need to be more discipline, so I renew my image and I renew my work, I renew everything which outstands what’s in the industry at the moment or proposal into a music label with my recent image. WHAT MADE ME GET BACK INTO CRYPTO? Vandal is an old friend of mine, you can follow him here Vandigital, we did shows together and often does music collaborations. I know about Musicoin from Vandal through his Instagram, it is interest me which you can get royalties online similar to iTunes, Spotify and so on. Then when I met up with Vandal in person for a video shoot for my beatbox music single, “Kau Ingat Kau Gempak”, he told me about Steemit. He is into cryptocurrencies and made me wanted to go back again into cryptocurrencies. I know about Bitcoin in 2010 but I thought it was an arcade-gamey thing, so I don’t bother, then in 2013 Bitcoin raise it price to $100 per BTC, then I realized and wanted to invest into in Litecoin which was $5 per LTC, but I don’t know how to get one and scared to do it because of getting scammed. Now Litecoin is $100 per LTC, it is another regret for not bothering back then. So I won’t make the same mistake again for Steemit, as for now I post this blog, Steem Dollars currently cost is $2-6 per Steem Dollar and I can see the value in it, I hope in the future it can par with Litecoin or Bitcoin as nowadays price. Then Vandal introduces me to Coinomi and Blocktrades. Later I found about GDAX and others. After the shoot, I when quickly created an account on Steemit, I opened a new wallet in Coinomi and I know where to convert it into cash. There is an ATM Bitcoin here in Malaysia or I can use Payeer, so I can cashout for Ringgits. Big thanks to Vandal. At the moment, not many Malaysians uses Bitcoin or cryptocurrencies because Malaysians don’t understand how it works yet, that is main reason why I can’t get into it back then, I need someone to guide me, I know how much it worth but I don’t know how to use it or where to start. PROFILES * Shazet Sounds - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Shazet_Sounds * Xzet Sicknal - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Xzet_Sicknal * Cxa3et Visuals - https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Cxa3et_Visuals BEATBOXING Whenever I do beatboxing or strictly create content using my mouth or my vocals, I am using this name, “Shazet Sounds”. Do check out this page Shazet Sounds from time to time as I regularly update it for my upcoming shows and my latest works. I do apologize some of the archive can’t be recover or lost. Some of them are in videos and some in photos. SOUND DESIGNING AND RECORD PRODUCING I don’t like people to get confuse with my sound designing and my beatboxing skills, whenever I am using real sounds not beatboxing, I am using this name, "Xzet Sicknal”. Do check out this page Xzet Sicknal from time to time as I regularly update it for my upcoming shows and my latest works. ART AND GAMING For art, I am using this name, “Cxa3et Visuals”, cxa3et is Russian alphabet and it is pronounced as “Shazet”, currently learning Russian, that is the reason I use Russian. As in art I branch out my skills into drawings, graphic design, fashion, video edits, glitch arts, games design and gaming but under one name. Do check out this page Cxa3et Visuals from time to time as I regularly update it for my upcoming shows and my latest works. Then I created, "Terer Giler Clan", it is my gaming clan, where people who enjoys my gaming content, they could join Terer Giler Clan’s Discord server and play games online with me or do activities online but I will fully focus on it, after I’ve finished my album. YOUTUBE VS DTUBE I have to move on from YouTube now as a content creator, I spend countless hours on YouTube, create content and the results are very competitive. I owned a small channel not as huge as PewDiePie (I wish I has his position or work with him). Plus, recently adspocalypse just remove my monetization option last march 2018. I’ve been a YouTube partner for 4 years and yet, my partnership was removed and I received this treatment. But, hey, I received two cheques from Google from contents I created on YouTube but not so much. So now I can no longer monetize my videos because I didn’t meet their recent requirement views and subscribers. Since then, I am not fired up to upload any videos on YouTube. Also it is very hard for me to do content review without getting copyright strike. I do reactions and sometimes the music playing in the background makes it tedious or me to re-edit and re-upload it. I am moving all my contents to DTube, I am more prefer to put up on DTube first, then YouTube later after 7 days or so. I have to think the traffic from YouTube, the fanbase needs to be build. But DTube is where I get monetize first. I still can get monetize on YouTube but through Patreon or Tips/Donation, but if you get me, smaller channel won’t worth the time and effort. I hope in the future DTube could encode 720p at least, do livestreaming and keeps going further just like YouTube. PAID VS FREE SOFTWARES First of all, I wanted to apologize to companies of Adobe Creative Cloud, Xilisoft, Corel Videostudio, Autodesk, Pixologic, Image-Line, Izotope, Fabfilter, Native Instruments, Web Page Maker Software. Most of us, crack and pirated their software for personal gains. I love their software since the beginning of my productions. Now, I wanted to move on and no longer using pirated software. As in this life, I wanted to be blessed by Allah and his angels. If you get what I mean, what it is not yours don't take it unless you had permission to do so. Good thing I did my research for alternatives for these amazing software I've been using for these past years. Once I had enough funds, I will purchase the license. For now this is my alternatives and some of them I might stick with them forever and ever. * Davinci Resolve (+ Fusion + Fairlight) forever replaced for Adobe Premiere Pro, After Effects and Audition * Format Factory forever replaced for Xilisoft Video Converter Ultimate * Blender 3D forever replaced for Autodesk 3Ds Max, ZBrush * Macromedia Flash MX 2004 forever replaced for Adobe Flash * Cakewalk & LMMS temporarily replaced for Image-Line FL Studio * Krita forever replaced for Adobe Photoshop * Gravit Designer forever replaced for Adobe Illustrator * Free VSTs forever replaced for Izotope, Fabfilter, Native Instruments * Mobirise forever replaced for Adobe Muse, Web Page Maker It is a learning curve to move on totally different softwares, however, browsing for tutorials on YouTube, I can see all these free softwares and plugins are very much similar in terms of layout, user interface, editing, usage, durable and final outcome. Most of these free software are the exact same thing to the paid softwares. Which is better for me and easy to adapt. Davinci Resolve is a totally badass, a software which combine 3 softwares in one, the usage of it is totally the same while using Premiere Pro, Audition but for After Effects it is a bit different because you are using patching. Format Factory is a software I needed the most because I can convert to any file format I wanted either from video or audio easily, I am a long time user of Xilisoft Video Converter Ultimate, at that time I was thinking is there any software like it but free? Suddenly, on Discord with friends they talked about Format Factory and I checked it out and instantly been using it ever since. As a music producer, I export WAV 24-bit with resampling 512-points sinc, then if I to convert into mp3 320 or so, I no need to reduce the quality while exporting. I just convert the WAV to mp3 and still maintain the quality of it. Blender 3D ver. 2.8 is crazy, you can do sculpting, 3D modelling, polypainting, 2D animation frame-by-frame or rigging. Heck, there is game engine in it. I still don't want to move from FL Studio because I love how the software works, it is very interactive and the best I've ever used for mixing, mastering, sound design, recording, and producing. Once I had the money, I will purchased FL Studio + All Plugins package which is reasonable for my home country currency. I need FL Studio in my life. For now, I will use these free DAWs; Cakewalk and LMMS. First, I need to figure how to utilize this Free DAWs on my live shows, it works fine so far because I am using FL Studio 20 Demo to enhance my sound. For composing, producing and recording I need to go back and forth with LMMS, Audacity and Cakewalk. For photo manipulation or digital colouring I am using Krita, almost like Photoshop. Gravit Designer is very much I needed, I can do magazine pages, UI design and vector art easily, I mostly do my vector tracing in Flash even though it is for animation, because Flash is very straightforward to use, one mouse tool can do so much things to an object or shapes, I can bend it, slice it, cut it and many more, I no need to select a different mouse tool just to adjust the points. Gravit Designer I tried it and is very easy to use, but when I wanna do tracing, each stroke becomes and object, I don't really like it, but there is a merge option which very handy. So recently there is an announcement about Adobe disabled the activation server for several Macromedia products, which one of them is Flash MX 2004, and Adobe released serial number for it, it is legal and free. There is a website which host old version of softwares, I can legally download Flash MX 2004 from there and apply the serial number that Adobe gave us. I can animate and trace too. This is the version I started to use Flash in 2005. As for free VSTs, it is very straightforward as I am working in audio, most of my recent projects, I am using free VSTs, it is working great and sounding amazing! From plugins of EQ to Effects to Compressor to Limiter to Mastering, it is very much as how professionals sound. Mobirise is an offline application, which I needed as a designer not a coder, so this software is very easy to use just as Muse or Web Page Maker, drag-and-drop feature. So in the end, it is great of tools and it is free to use legally. BEATBOX ARMY MALAYSIA Beatbox Army Malaysia is a beatbox community in Malaysia, an organization of beatboxers to support and promote beatboxers of Malaysia, I create content with them, we had a party of content creators. Do stay tune with us at http://www.beatboxarmymalaysia.epizy.com PUNKLIMA HYBRID Punklima Hybrid is a Beatbox Tag Team and the first Beatbox Tag Team Loopstation in Malaysia, a collaboration project between two awards-winning beatboxers in Malaysia, which are Shazet Sounds (Malaysia Beatbox Champion 2010, Malaysia Hip Hop Awards 2013 Best Beatboxer, Solo Best 16 Werewolf Beatbox Championships) and Skillzow (World Champion of World Championships of Performing Arts 2018, Worldstar Malaysia 2018). Check us out http://www.beatboxarmymalaysia.epizy.com/punklimahybrid I DELETED THESE ACCOUNTS To get in touch with me, if you want to find me on other social media platforms, I already deleted my Facebook, Twitter, Blogspot and various social medias. I have not use it for over a year now. If you found me there, it is either impostor, not the real me. Go to my official website to get in touch with me: http://www.shazetshowbiz.com Social Media that I have deleted: * Facebook (Personal) * Twitter * Snapchat * Vine * BBM * Telegram * Viber * WeChat * BeeTalk * LINE * Bigcartel * Keek * Evernote * Blogspot I want to get rid of WhatsApp and Skype too but most people still contact me there. That’s the reason, I am still active. Maybe, in the future I will announce of the deletion. I am more active on Discord. DRUG FREE ASSOCIATION MALAYSIA I am also part of Drug Free Association Malaysia (DFAM) previously known as Drug Free Youth Association. Where I do campaign and promote anti-drug messages, it also branches out to no alcohol, no smoking and no free sex. I journey with DFAM to events, school to school, concerts, ghettos and various places to teach and encourage people not to do drugs such as; cocaine, marijuana, ice, kush, weed and all this dirty pills which destroys your mind, body and soul. If you are familiar with Straight Edge movement and them using this term PMA; “Positive, Mental and Attitude” this is mainly our movement. Do keep in touch with Drug Free Association Malaysia here: https://www.facebook.com/dfyarmy/ ONLINE SHOP AND SECRET HUB Aracil Biz is mainly I sell merchandises here, it is my gallery or museum where I can advertise or sell, do visit the official website here: http://www.aracilbiz.com. If you notice, I uses social medias that I deleted for my personal but I update the same content what posted in the official website. Easy to get index in search engines. Arcail Biz in short is for promotion or marketing. Seludup in other hand is the darker version of Aracil Biz, but quite different, I focus on compiling all my side projects here: http://www.seludup.com, but if I update anything on Seludup, I definitely announce it on Aracil Biz. Do visit Seludup official website to see how much I branched my side projects out. One last thing, what I did on this post, I also compile it here at http://www.shazetshowbiz.com but more visually from there it is like a hub, from a hub it branch into sub-hub. Even though in this blog I name it as Shazet Showbiz Overview because I wrote it in first person but in reality, everything is under Aracil Biz. If you do not get what I mean, I drew this family tree on how it works and how it is looks like. If I sum it up it will look what is below, I hope you understand. CONNECT TO ARACIL BIZ * Online Shop: http://www.aracilbiz.com/ * Fiverr: http://www.fiverr.com/aracilbiz * Spreadshirt: https://shop.spreadshirt.com/aracilbiz/?noCache=true * Society6: http://www.society6.com/aracilbiz * RedBubble: https://www.redbubble.com/people/aracilbiz/shop?asc=u * Pins: https://www.pinterest.com/aracilbiz/ * Steller: http://www.steller.co/aracilbiz * Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/aracilbiz SELUDUP * Seludup: http://www.seludup.com/ * Tapas: https://tapas.io/xamrudcomics * Webtoons: https://www.webtoons.com/xamrudcomics * Medibang!: https://medibang.com/author/7339946 * Musicoin: https://musicoin.org/artist/0xd477100f400855dbb5f6e550b5ce44553327833d * Audiomack: https://audiomack.com/artist/seluduprecords * Reverbnation: https://www.reverbnation.com/artist/seluduprecords * Itch.io: https://xamrud.itch.io/ * Gamejolt: https://gamejolt.com/@xamrud * Terer Giler Clan: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/terergilerclan * Islam Forward: http://www.islamforward.tk/ * Beatbox Army Malaysia: http://www.beatboxarmymalaysia.tk/ * Beatbox Sport: http://www.beatboxsport.tk * Worldanvil: https://www.worldanvil.com/author/xamrud * Combo Exhibit: http://www.comboexhibit.tk * Xamrud: http://www.xamrud.tk FIND SHAZET SHOWBIZ! * Official Site: http://www.shazetshowbiz.com/ * Steemit: http://www.steemit.com/@shazet * Visuals and Sounds For Remixers: https://www.hitrecord.org/users/shazet/records * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/shazetshowbiz/ * Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/shazetgram * Creative United: https://www.creativeunited.my/u/shazetvisuals * Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/id/shazetvisuals/ * Shazet Sounds' Soundcloud: http://www.soundcloud.com/shazetsounds * Xzet Sicknal's Soundcloud: http://www.soundcloud.com/xzetsicknal * DSound: https://dsound.audio/#!/@shazet * Bandcamp: http://www.shazetaudio.bandcamp.com * Wikia: https://shazetshowbiz.wikia.com/wiki/Shazet_Showbiz!_Wiki * Crowdforge: https://crowdforge.io/profile/shazet VIDEO CHANNEL * DTube: https://d.tube/#!/c/shazet * YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/c/shazetvisuals/ LIVESTREAM * Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/shazetvisuals * YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/c/shazetvisuals/live * DLive: https://dlive.io/@shazet SUPPORT / TIP * Patreon: https://patreon.com/shazetshowbiz * Paypal: https://streamlabs.com/shazetvisuals/tip * Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/shazetshowbiz In conclusion and the reason are, I have to move on. I love to keep everything connected and compiled in one place. it is easier and less time consuming for me to access all my content. In other words, it is like a big playlist or gallery. Later in the future, I might print and compile into one book just like comics does omnibus. Also another reason, I was in deep depression that is why I delete those accounts, I want to keep being positive and healthy. Thank God and very glad, that I managed to fight this demons and this depression. I wish best future for my life. I hope you enjoy reading this post and do subscribe and follow me for my upcoming content in near future. I love you all, xoxo! Cheers, Shazet